


Fuzzy Feeling

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [31]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Breast Play, Breasts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goblins have swiss army knife genitalia, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i'm sticking to that headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde is a bit hesitant to touch their breasts, not sure if the touch is wanted. Vesseek thinks he is an idiot and shouldn't worry as much.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Zolf Smith, Vesseek/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Fuzzy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 - Flufftober - Thunderstorm - Hey everyone, it's Vesseek's soft titties day!
> 
> (No, I am not sorry for the title)

Wilde loves the texture of their ears, loves running his fingers over them, not even to tease or for pleasure, just to feel them. Especially when they are both sprawled out on the sofa, Vesseek's naked back pressed to his chest, grizzop draped over his feet like a cat, fire crackling in the fireplace as a thunderstorm rages outside and Zolf's voice gently fills the room as he reads to them. His fingers wander along their ears, gently playing over the side of their throat where their pulse beats along sluggishly. 

Oscar is tempted to trail them lower, along where the fuzz starts up again on their chest, trailing over their breasts, but he always hesitates just there, not sure if the touch is wanted. The sexual aspect is still new, they haven't talked about everything that might be okay and he hates to presume, not when something is as precious to him as Vesseek has become.

Vesseek notices his hesitation this time and blinks up at him, a smile spreading over their face. "You know you can touch them," they say, clearly reading Oscar's intention. To make a point they look back down on their own breasts and cup them in their hands. "They are perfect, would be a shame for them to not get touched.'' Oscar nearly chokes on his own spit and Zolf's voice stutters to a halt. 

Grizzop just laughs.

\---

Vesseek wakes with a groan, and it takes them a moment to orient themself until they figure out what woke them - aside from how dripping wet they are and how hard. Oscar's mouth is around one of their tits, tongue running around it lazily, one of his hands gently cupping the other one. Ever since they told him that he can touch them, Oscar has been a bit obsessed with doing exactly that. Not that Vesseek is exactly complaining about it, quite the opposite, but it's a little bit ridiculous how fast Wilde went from being very careful with them to not being able to keep his hands and mouth off their tits. They smile fondly down at the mop of hair over their chest and run their fingers through Oscar's hair to gently scritch his skin.

"Morning.”

Oscar manages to tear his lips long enough away to mumble out a reply and then rubs his cheek over the soft fuzz covering Vesseek's chest. Vesseek hums, lets him for a moment before guiding him back to the abandoned tit. "That one is getting a bit cold."

Oscar smiles against their skin, presses a kiss to it. "Can't have that," he murmurs before going back to work. Vesseek groans, buries their fingers in Oscar’s hair and lets their head fall back against the pillow.

Next to him Grizzop lets out a sleep muffled questioning noise. He pushes himself up, squints at both of them before rolling his eyes. “Again?”

Oscar is too busy answering him and Vesseek is too occupied by moaning when Oscar runs his tongue over one nipple. Grizzop rolls over and off the bed, one of the blankets clutched around him. 

“I’m in Zolf’s room,” he lets them know. “Yell if you need anything….that isn’t sex,” he clarifies as the trundles out of the room.

Vesseek mumbles out a reply and then gasps when Oscar squeezes their other breast hard, their hips shifting upward, smearing pre-cum over his chest. 


End file.
